Blue Ninja
by sasusaku1fan
Summary: Sasuke is a loner at his school because he suffers from tragic memories. He soon befriends two other ninjas, Sakura and Naruto. Can these two help free Sasuke from these horrible memories and kill Itachi? Why are you asking me? Read to find out! SasukeSak
1. Chapter 1

Blue Ninja Chapter1: A Dark Past

Young Uchiha Sasuke was happy. He plays outside, laughs, smiles, and does everything with joy. He would cross the forest to help out the old woman, who lived alone. He enjoyed learning ninja techniques from his father and dreaming to someday be like him.

Until, one night it was raining hard and Sasuke was coloring a picture of him and his family, there was a frightful scream and the smell of something burning. Sasuke ran to his father and mother who were in the neighbor's house. Inside he found his neighbors dead on the floor.

In another room he saw his parents tied up back to back, with his brother Itachi holding up a sword about to kill them. "Stop brother, don't do it. Don't kill them." Sasuke yelled. But it was to late. The swords swung and before Sasuke's very eyes his parents were dead. He ran into the ruins of his village to see his whole clan dead.

Then he thought of his sister, Kuniko, who was at her boyfriend's house. He ran and inside Kuniko's boyfriend was burned to death and there was no sign of his sister or her corpse. But he knew she had to be dead.

He kept running and thought of becoming a ninja and avenging his clan by killing his brother. Though the memory will never fade. Right now Sasuke is running with a frown, a serious face, and running with anger. No more joy is in everything. Now there are only dreadful memories and an ambition that must be kept.

Finally Sasuke made it to the ninja academy and when they saw his bruises they immediately took him to the nurse. The Hokage spoke to him and Sasuke told him about his ambition. The Hokage sighed him up and welcomed Sasuke to the school. He was given a home and was taken care of.

He knew it would take time before he would ever face Itachi, but he was patient. He had hope and slowly gained back confidence and courage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! This is the first chapter to my very first fanfic ever! Banzi! Ok well I hope you like and sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anymore to write. Ok well I'll try to update as soon as possible and please, please, please review. Sayonara

Disclaimer: I don not own any characters used in this story except Kuniko. I created her. Nobody can steal her. She's mine! All mine! Whatever and some day I will own all Naruto characters. You'll see. evil laugh


	2. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 2:Friends and Enemies

Sasuke was sitting on his stoop and when he look up he noticed that three girls were staring at. One was named Ino Yamanaka. They waved and walked up to him. "Hi cutie. My name is Ino, what is yours." Ino said. "Sasuke Uchiha and don't you dare ever call me cutie again" Sasuke yelled angrily.

After a while every girl loved Sasuke and every guy couldn't stand him. One day Sasuke met a very annoying kid named Naruto. "What's your name? How old are you? Do have a lot of friends? Why are you so serious?" Naruto asked not letting Sasuke answer his questions. "My name is Sasuke. I'm nine years old. I don't like to talk to people, so no. And because my brother killed my family." "That is very sad. I feel bad for you. My name is Naruto. Do you want me to be your friend?" "No" Sasuke replied. "Oh, ok I guess I should go before you start to hate me. Bye."

A few days later, a girl with short pink hair walk by. She tripped and banged right into Sasuke. "I really sorry. I didn't mean to…" It's alright just watch out next time." Sasuke said interrupting her. "By the way my name Sakura Haruno. What's yours?", she said politely. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" "Oh your that guy that those girls like. Tell me what type of girls do you like?", she asked. _Who exactly is she. She's pretty. I better make something up._ "Hello can you answer my question", Sakura said getting Sasuke's attention. "Uh…I uh…like girls with long hair", Sasuke replied. "Oh ok. I guess that means you don't like me then. I'll still try to get you to like me. You'll see. Bye" "Uh… bye", Sasuke replied nervously. _Wow why do I feel this way? I better not get close to any one. Because if I do ……… my brother would use it against me._

"All right class pay attention" said Iruka Sensei. "Um Sasuke do you mind if I sit next to you' Sakura asked. " I could care less about what you do. So go ahead." "Hi cutie how are you" Ino came in saying "Do mind if I push ugly out of the way and I sit next to you" "Actually I do mind because I hate you and I don't appreciate you calling me that" Sasuke answered. "Humph I'll get you back for this forehead girl.", Ino said to Sakura.

_Why did Sasuke let me sit next to him but not Ino. There's something different about him from when we first met. He has also been nice to Naruto lately. I wonder if he's changed for good._

"Sakura stop daydreaming and pay attention", Iruka Sensei yelled. "Oh sorry", Sakura said. _I wonder why she was dozing off like that. She normally doesn't'_ t _do things_ _like that. What's wrong with her? What could she be thinking about?_

After class, Sasuke walked home with his hands in his pockets as usual. "Wow for a 10 year old you sure do think a lot about things." said a familiar voice. "Uh Sakura. Well you shouldn't be the one to speak. Why did you doze off in class today? It's not like you to do something like that." "Oh I…well…you see I thought something seemed……...I really don't want to talk about it." "Is there anything wrong Sakura?" "No I'm fine. Bye"

"Humph." "Gee you could at least say bye. How rude." "Whatever" _Man I'm such an idiot. Now she's mad at me and I'm gonna make her hate me. How could I …wait shouldn't I want her to hate me? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel…different around her? Hmmmm I should probably stop thinking about it. Maybe I just need rest to get my mind straight._

"Hi Sasuke" Naruto said walking in front of Sasuke. "Hi" "What's the matter? You look sad. Anything wrong?" "No I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's getting late maybe I should go home." "Alright. Bye Sasuke" "Bye"

Author's Note: Um Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. The chapters are short but I hope it's still good. Please, please, please review. I do not own any character in this story. But I said it before I will rule Naruto one day. evil laugh . Preview of 3rd chapter: In the next chapter Sasuke is put into his new team. Can Sasuke stay with team without killing the annoying people? Next chapter: Team 7. 


	3. Team 7

**Chapter 3: Team 7**

Sasuke woke up and realized that today was the day that the academy students will be become genin and be assigned to their new teams. He wondered all day about who he would be with. _I hope that I don't get stuck with Ino and her stupid friends. If I get stuck with them right away I will be put in jail for murder._

"All right rookies. It's time to meet the three jonin you might be assigned to. First is Kakashi Hatake. Next is Asuma Sarutobi. And last but not least, Kurenai Yuhi. Now the list is in abc order. Aburame Shino goes to Kurenai. Akimichi Choji goes to Asuma. Haruno Sakura goes to Kakashi. Hyuga Hinata goes to Kurenai. Inuzuka Kiba goes to Kurenai. Nara Shikamaru goes to Asuma. Uchiha Sasuke goes to….." _I wonder Asuma or Kakashi. _"Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto goes to Kakashi. And finally Yamanaka Ino goes to Asuma. Those are the teams. Have a good time together. Bye"

_I can't believe I with Sakura. And I'm with the idiot Naruto._ "So tell what are some things you like and what is your dream. Starting with Naruto" Kakashi said in a nice tone. "Well I like ramen and uh…ramen. I dream of someday being Hokage and getting my faced carved in the Mountain of the Great Ninjas." "Sakura what about you." "Well my big brother was a ninja and I want to follow in the footsteps of him. I like uh…every normal girl things." "Great. Now what about you Sasuke." "Well there aren't a lot of things I do like and there are a ton of things I don't like. I wouldn't really say that I have a dream. It's more like an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man." "Interesting. Don't scare your teammates. Well it was nice to meet you all. Get some rest and be here tomorrow at 8:00am. Bye now." "Um Sasuke who is it that you want to kill.", Sakura asked looking at him with a scared face. "My brother" Sasuke said while leaving.

The next day, Team 7 had their first day of training. "All right first you're going to learn how to do water clone jutsu. It's simple. Form the water jutsu by putting the chakra around your hands and cloning yourself. Watch." Kakashi said while performing the jutsu. The others tried the jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura were able to do it, Naruto had trouble performing it. "Naruto you have to focus". "I did it." said Naruto with his deformed clone next to him. "Pretty bad clone Naruto. Actually it does look like you. Deformed and ugly in every way." Sasuke commented. "Hey you're the ugly one" "No you are." "Great class dismissed." "You two better stop fighting or you'll fail ninja school. "He started it" "Gee Naruto you act so childish. Only babies argue like that." "Hey I am not a baby."

"Bye" Sasuke said. "Well…uh…bye…uh" Naruto said stumbling. "Humph so you can't think of anything else to say. What a baby." Sasuke commented.

**Author's Note: **Well hi again. I know again the chapters are short but I keep running out of things to write. I hope you review. Please do. Preview: In the next chapter team 7 is sent to find and protect a girl who is being hunted down. Why does she seem familiar to Sasuke? Next Chapter: **Don't I Know You**

I don't own any characters in this story.


End file.
